


Little Green Monster

by RuffNTumble



Series: Paily Collection [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, no beta we die like men, paily, paily anchors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble
Summary: Based on this Prompt:Jealous!Emily fic. Some new girl on the swim team or in school keeps flirting with Paige and it slowly drives Emily crazy. Semi-rough sex with dirty talk but no slut shaming. Car and Bedroom sex is a must.
Relationships: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Series: Paily Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Little Green Monster

Emily Fields did not often consider herself the most jealous type. That was more Spencer or Aria’s game- hell; even Hanna had a bit more of a jealous streak.  
But when someone was flirting with Paige; that was a different story entirely.

The new girl had only been at Rosewood High for only three days, and already she’d set her sights on Emily’s girlfriend. She had not stopped flirting with Paige all fricking day.

Of course, the Paige from a year ago would probably have been very uncomfortable with all the attention, but the new Paige took it all in stride, being polite to the girl and helping her around the school. Their coach had asked Paige to do it, and so of course, what coach said, Paige did.

It had become obvious to Emily though, that the new girl had been playing it up just a little too much. Did she not see that Paige already had a girlfriend?

“Oh Paige, you’re so nice to me,” Emily mocked under her breath, her locker open as she rummaged for her books. “I managed to find my way around after a day, but nooo…”

“Jealous much?” Aria sounded amused as she watched her normally very sweet friend fume angrily. “It’s not like she’s going to leave you for her Em. She’s just trying to be nice. Didn’t your coach ask Paige to help her out?”

“Yes!” Emily slammed her locker shut. “But this is getting ridiculous!”

Aria’s grin was huge. “This is hilarious. I should get a picture of your ‘grr’ face.”

Emily scowled. “This isn’t funny Aria.”

“I think it is.”

“How do you feel when people flirt with Fitz?” Emily hissed, causing the other girl to blush and glare. “My point exactly.”

“Okay, well. Instead of sitting there fuming, like I have to do, you can actually do something about it,” Aria told her as they walked to the cafeteria. “Maybe you could talk to her.”

“And what would I say? Hi new girl, whatever your name is, that’s my girlfriend, hands off before I break them?” Emily grumbled as she grabbed a tray and got in line.

“Okay, maybe not like that,” The other girl reasoned, snatching an apple and a salad as they moved through the line. Since it was swim season Emily grabbed chocolate milk and a turkey sandwich, which caused Aria (who hated both of those foods) to wrinkle her nose and shake her head. “Swimmers. Anyway, what I’m saying is go up to new girl and say hey, I notice you’re spending a lot of time with my girlfriend, I just want to know if you’re interested in her or not, because if you are I’m not okay with you guys being that close.”

Emily sighed, “That sounds like something Spence would say.”

“What sounds like something I would say?” The girl in question asked, waiting for them at the usual table.

“Emily is jealous of the new girl hanging all over Paige,” Aria supplied, which caused Emily to roll her eyes and blush while Spencer looked intrigued.

“Is Paige interested in said new girl?” Spencer asked as Emily unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite.

“No,” She managed through a mouthful of whole wheat and turkey, “at least, I don’t think so. We haven’t talked about it.”

“Well there’s your first problem,” Hanna said as she sat next to Spencer, “have you mentioned to Paige you’re uncomfortable with Melissa paying so much attention to her?”

“Who?” Spencer asked.

“Melissa, that’s her name.”

“Oh.”

Emily sighed again, “Guys, I appreciate the help, but I don’t know how I can bring this up without Paige getting mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad?”

All four of them jumped as said girlfriend in question slid into the seat next to Emily, her tray with the same chocolate milk and turkey sandwich. Paige looked over at the brunette. “What’s up?”

“So, Paige, how’s Melissa adjusting?” Spencer asks with a wicked gleam in her eye. Oh no, they knew that look – once Spencer got a hold of a topic she’d beat it to death like a horse.

Paige shrugged, digging into her lunch. “Fine, I think. She seems to need a lot of help.”

“And uh, you’re okay with helping her?” Spencer asked through gritted teeth as the toe of Aria’s boot dug into her shin.

“Yeah, coach asked me to, so even if I wasn’t I kind of have to.” Paige stopped eating and gave all of them a funny look. “Why do you ask?”

Emily cleared her throat pointedly, giving Spencer a look, “Are we still on for that movie later?”

“Of course,” Paige said.

“What are you guys gonna go see?” Hanna asked, also giving Spencer a ‘drop it now’ look.

“Batman,” Emily said, feeling a little jump in her heart when she felt Paige’s hand on her knee. The girl squeezed lightly and smiled at her.

Emily felt like an idiot. Why did she think that Paige was going to leave her, or wanted to spend more time with Marissa, Melissa, whatever her name is? Paige had given her no reason to think any of it. She was dumb for even thinking it.  
\---  
Paige was twenty minutes late. Twenty. Fucking. Minutes. Paige, who was the second one to practice every morning (Emily was the first), who made the White Rabbit look like a lazy bum, who made it to any appointment 5 minutes early, was late.

Emily was doing her best to not pace a hole in the kitchen floor. She checked her phone. No texts or calls saying she was going to be late. Not a single, damn, one.

It was going on 25 minutes now, and Emily felt a sick feeling in her stomach. What if…

what if Paige got into some kind of accident?

…what if A had gotten to her?

She was about five seconds away from calling Spencer in a panic when the door bell rang. She raced over and opened it to see an extremely apologetic Paige on the other side. “I am so sorry babe,” Paige said, a little breathless, “It took longer than I thought it would with Melissa, and—“

“Melissa?” Suddenly Emily felt a stab of jealousy.

“Right, I had to give her a ride home since she didn’t have her parent’s car today, and then she started asking all kinds of questions about the town and I lost track of time.

But I’m ready, and if we go now we won’t miss too many of the previews.”

“Yeah, let me just… grab my bag.” Emily said, turning and going back inside.  
She was seething. Paige had the fucking nerve to…. To…

To what? Help a girl who needed it? Never mind the fact that this was the same girl who had not left her girlfriend alone in three days…

“Is Paige interested in said new girl?” Spencer asked…  
Emily felt sick to her stomach.  
\---  
“That was pretty awesome!” Paige gushed as they walked out of the theater. “I mean, I thought that ‘The Dark Knight’ was the best one, but this one was just… oh! And I mean did you know that Miranda was Talia Al Ghoul? Call me a geek, but I figured it out the moment I saw her…”

Emily nodded as Paige continued on, her mind elsewhere. She had enjoyed the movie, but in the back of her mind all she could think was that Paige and Melissa had been alone… in Paige’s car.

Paige wouldn’t cheat on her. Paige would never, ever do that. She was Emily’s and Emily’s alone. She’d said so.

But then, why was she being so oblivious to all the flirting and the mooning over? Unless…

She wanted that attention from Melissa. Maybe she was tired of Emily already… maybe she was going to break up with her.

“Em?”

“Huh?” Emily started, her train of thought derailed. How had they ended up in Paige’s car?

“I said did you maybe want to come back to my place?” Paige asked, suddenly a little shy. “I mean, you don’t have to, but um… I thought we could maybe have some… alone time?”

“I don’t think so.” Emily said, feeling a little cold all of a sudden.

“Oh. O-Okay, that’s fine,” Paige said, turning the key in the ignition.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, and filled with a bunch of tension. Emily squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry as she waited for Paige to tell her that they were breaking up, that it was over between them. But as they drove along, and the words didn’t come, Emily’s sadness was replaced by anger. And more anger. And a bit of insanity.

The car came to a stop outside of Hanna’s place, and Paige turned off the car. “Well… here we are.” She bit her lip, watching Emily with a cautious expression. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Paige’s eyes bugged out of her head. “What?”

“I said are you breaking up with me?” Emily demanded, her anger getting the best of her.

“Emily, what are you talking about?” Paige asked softly, her voice quiet with confusion. 

Emily lost it at that. “I’m talking about the fact that you’ve been letting Melissa hang all over you for the past three goddamn days and haven’t done a single damn thing to get her to leave you alone!”

“Em—“

“No, no, don’t you ‘Em’ me! She’s been flirting with you the whole damn time, and you haven’t noticed! It’s either that or you want her to. And you were late to our date because you ‘lost track of time’ taking her home this afternoon! You didn’t call, you didn’t text, and you didn’t say anything! What the fuck am I supposed to think?”

Emily took a deep breath, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Paige, what the hell is going on between you and Melissa?”

Paige stared at her, and finally she looked away, shaking her head. “Nothing.”  
“I don’t believe you.”

Paige’s face was angry. “How can you not?” She ground out, her teeth clenched. “What have I ever done that has given you any proof that I’m unfaithful? Tell me that Emily.”

“That’s beside the point—“

“No it isn’t!” Paige all but roared, her temper getting the best of her. “I love you, and only you! I’ve waited for you for a fucking year, and this is how you treat me? By accusing me of cheating on you with a girl that I have no attraction to whatsoever?!”

Emily let the tears fall, but held it together. “Let me out.”

“No.”

“Let me out of this car, or I swear to god I will call the police.”

Paige unlocked the doors, and Emily all but bolted out of the car, storming off towards the door. She got inside and slammed the door shut before she slid to the ground and sobbed; burying her face in her hands.  
\---  
The entire Saturday, she wanted to text Paige back, call her, do something to apologize, but the little green monster on her shoulder wouldn’t let her. So she spent most of the day trying to do her homework only to get distracted by something else.

It was nearing seven that night when her phone finally went off. It was a text from Paige.

{Hey, can we talk? I’m outside.}

Emily stared at the text for a moment, and then sighed. [Be out in a minute.]  
\---  
Paige turned the car off and turned to look at Emily. “I am so sorry."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, and Paige stopped her. “Please. Let me finish. I am so, so sorry that this got all mucked up. There is nothing going on between Melissa and I, I promise you Em. We’re just friends, hell, acquaintances, and it has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I told her I had a girlfriend, and she’s backed off since then. She feels bad for making us fight.” She reaches over and takes Emily’s hand, kissing her knuckles softly. “Baby, please don’t be angry with me.”

Emily tried not to cry with relief. “Paige, I’m not angry. I just… why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you…?”

Paige offered a small smile. “Why didn’t you tell me you were so jealous?”

Emily ducked her head and sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have said something sooner, I just…” She looked up at Paige. “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course,” Paige said softly, leaning over and kissing Emily’s cheek.  
They sat like that for a few minutes, and then Paige cleared her throat. “Is it weird that I find jealous you kind of hot?”

Emily raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Paige had the grace to blush at that, “I kind of like that you’re possessive. It makes me feel… like, well. That this is really happening, that I’m not gonna wake up and the last two months are a dream.”

Emily leaned over and kissed Paige softly. “You said you loved me.”

Paige nodded, a little scared but not nervous. “Yes. I do.”

Emily grinned and kissed her again. “I… I can’t say it, yet. Do you get it? I do really care about you, Paige, but I just… I still need time to make sure.”

Paige nodded. “I understand.” She paused, and then she smiled the most adorably shy smile ever (or so Emily thought). “Can I…?”

“Yes,” Emily breathed.

“I love you Emily.” Her hazel eyes never left Emily’s, and she said it again, softer this time, as if she was afraid that if she said it too loud something would happen. “I love you.”

Emily leaned over and kissed Paige again, this time hungrily and full of passion, trying to pour every feeling she felt for the girl into the kiss. Her possessive side roared to life, and she decided then and there she was going to prove to Paige that the girl belonged to her and her alone.

Paige gasped into the kiss, moaning when Emily’s hands slipped under her shirt and began to pull it off. “W-Wait, Emily, what are you…?”

“Take it off,” Emily ordered; her voice a little dark and dangerous. Her eyes held a glint in them that Paige had never seen before, and she couldn’t deny that it turned her on a lot. “Move to the back seat.”

They scrambled back there, and then Paige took off her shirt, throwing it into the front seat. She sat there in her track pants and a sports bra, chest heaving and eyes never leaving her girlfriend’s.

Emily grinned. “So beautiful,” She murmured, scooting forward and cupping Paige’s breasts through the fabric. She brushed her thumbs over her nipples, causing the redhead to moan and throw her head back. “And all mine.”

“God yes,” Paige panted, wanting to beg Emily to take the bra off but not saying anything, the rush of being tortured turning her on even more than she was.

Emily grinned evilly and lowered her head, flicking her tongue over a nipple through the fabric, causing Paige to gasp and moan again, hips bucking at the touch. “Mmm… someone wants it.”

“Fuck yes, please Emily…” Paige groaned, eyes squeezing shut as Emily continued to kiss and lick at her breasts over the bra. “Please…”

“Please what baby?” Emily drawled playfully, biting down a little harder than she normally would.

“God please, please touch me!” Paige whined, bucking her hips frantically.

Emily sat back and smiled, “Only if you get naked first.” She then observed Paige ripping off the rest of her clothes faster than she’d seen anyone do it before. “You really do want this, huh?”

“More than anything.” Paige said; her eyes never leaving Emily’s as her chest heaved with every breath. “What about you?”

“Uh uh,” Emily grinned, pulling a naked Paige into her lap (thank god for SUVs). “This is all about you right now. I’m going to make you mine.”

“I already am yours,” Paige moaned as Emily’s fingertips ghosted over her thighs lightly, the feeling of her clothes against her naked skin heightening the sensation.

“I know,” Emily murmured, biting down hard on Paige’s shoulder and sucking hard enough to leave a mark, “but think of this as more of a… affirmation.” She cupped Paige’s breast with a hand while the other slipped between her thighs. “Ooh, someone’s wet.”

“So wet,” Paige groaned, dropping her head onto Emily’s shoulder and whimpering as Emily’s fingertip circled around her clit. “Emily… I want you inside me…”

“What was that?” Emily asked, pausing her movement all together and causing Paige to gasp in frustration. “Say that again.”

“I want you inside me.”

“Is that all?” Emily asked, hoping that Paige would catch on to what she was trying to get her to do. She needed to hear raw words ripped from her lips- she wanted to know how much Paige wanted her. “I know you can tell me exactly what you want. You just have to tell me.” She blushed a tiny bit as she encouraged her girlfriend to say what she wanted to hear.

After a moment of staring into her eyes and trying not to rock her hips against Emily’s hand, Paige swallowed, even as she blushed. “I want you to fuck me,” She managed, her whole body on fire as she tried to elaborate, “I want you to put your fingers inside me and fuck me until I’m raw, and then keep going after that. I want you to… leave bruises. I want you to hurt me… just a little.” She grinned as Emily’s eyes darkened, and she lowered her voice. “Fuck me Em.”

Emily’s mouth swooped down onto hers, and she moaned into the kiss, giving herself to the girl holding her. She almost screamed as Emily pushed into her with three fingers, her hips bucking into the touch. She tore her lips away and gasped, “ohfuck!”

“So wet… so fucking tight for me baby… you feel so good, squeezing the hell out of my fingers… and all for me.” Emily moved her hand in hard, fast thrusts, knowing full well that Paige was going to be sore in the morning… but it would be so worth it. “Come on baby, you going to come for me?”

“A-Al-m-most… I-I-I n-n-need… m-more…” Paige whimpered, writhing and thrashing in Emily’s lap.

“More? Greedy little thing.” Emily used her other hand to rub against Paige’s clit, hard and fast. “Come on baby, I know you want to come for me. I want you to…”

Paige’s body stiffened, and she gasped, coming the hardest she’d ever come in her life (up to this point), her eyes slamming shut and gasping Emily’s name.

Emily watched the whole thing, pleased by the way Paige gave herself to her with abandonment, her orgasm the most gorgeous thing she may have ever seen. She was even more surprised to find out not only was her hand soaked, but the fabric on her jeans where Paige was sitting was also wet. “Wow…”

Paige opened her eyes and blinked. “Um… did I do that?” She asked, glancing down at where she sat in Emily’s lap. She blushed furiously, “What was that?”

“I don’t honestly know,” Emily murmured, “but it was absolutely beautiful.”  
Paige turned even redder, if that was possible. “Um, thanks? Sorry I uh… made a mess.”

Emily grinned. “Well… my mom isn’t going to be home for another day- she’s visiting my grandma. We could always… go back to my place and get cleaned up?”  
Paige grinned back and kissed Emily’s cheek. “I should uh, get dressed. Don’t exactly want to drive through Rosewood buff naked.”

Emily giggled, “Probably a good idea.”  
\---  
Paige watched Emily towel her hair off as she walked around her room, looking for her sleep shirt. “So… according to the website what happened was normal?”

“Uh huh,” Emily said as she located said shirt and pulled it on. “It’s called, uh,” she checked the website again, tripping over the words, “female ejaculation. It’s supposed to be rare in women, but it happens. And it’s supposed to be a big deal, I guess.”

Paige blushed again. “Well, it’s never happened before. You’re my first, so… yeah.”

Emily bit her lip and grinned, sitting next to her on the bed and kissing her gently. “It’s not that embarrassing baby. I think it’s hot. And the fact that I bring it out of you… well, it’s an amazing feeling.”

Paige grinned and kissed Emily back, pulling her onto the bed and nibbling up and down her neck. “I want to repay the favor.”

“You don’t have to,” Emily murmured, craning her neck to give Paige more access.

“I want to.” Paige kissed her again, sliding her hands under the sleep shirt and pulling it off to leave her girlfriend in just her panties. “You’re so beautiful Emily.”

“You say that all the time.”

“But I mean it.” Paige pulled off her own clothes and settled on top of Emily, kissing her gently. “Let me love you.”

A few moments later, Paige was kissing the side of Emily’s neck and rubbing her softly, just enough to have Emily bucking against her hand and begging for more pressure. “Shhhh, easy baby…”

“Paige, Paige, Paige…” Emily chanted, straining her hips upwards. “Please, please…”

Paige could never deny Emily anything, and so very gently increased the pressure just a touch. Emily came, her eyes squeezing shut as she whispered Paige’s name.

As she came down, Paige wrapped her in her arms and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. “I love you.”

Emily snuggled closer, burying her face in the side of Paige’s neck and sighing. “I know. You’re… still okay that I’m still figuring things out?”

Paige nodded and smiled a little. “I waited a long time for you to even be like this. I can wait a little longer. I told you I’d wait forever.”

“Did I mention I was still sorry about being jealous?”

“It’s fine. Just next time you feel jealous; say something instead of letting it boil over?”

Emily nodded and pulled the blankets over the two of them. “Good night Paige.”  
“Good night Emily.”


End file.
